


Loopy

by Thewinterdumpling



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: And a good boyfriend, Augments, M/M, Spore drive, Surgery, hugh is a good doctor, paul is little high, post surgery, post surgery loopyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewinterdumpling/pseuds/Thewinterdumpling
Summary: Stamets can’t keep getting stabbed forever. So his wonderful boyfriend designs him augments so he doesn’t have to. This is the affects pre and post surgery. Kinda a fil-it fic for the scene in ‘Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad’ right before Burnham and Tyler bump into them.





	Loopy

Paul sits very still. His eyes completely locked forward, staring at the wall. A nurse he doesn’t know the name of walks towards him, hypo spray in hand. He really does not want to be here, he wishes he was in his lab, or the cultivation bay. But the memory of stab wounds in his sides and the look of horror on Hughs face are enough to keep him seated. The nurse goes to administer the hypo, Paul feels a hint of pressure and nothing else. 

Finally, Hugh comes to his bedside. Hugh, he looks so good in white. Paul hopes he’ll wear white when they get married. Wow look at his face, it's nice. Hugh gives Paul a look that breighly snaps him out of his drug induced haze. To Pauls horror Hugh holds up a little curved metal oval, beneath which tubes and wires hang. Maybe whatever was in that hypo spray has done something to his hearing, because he can’t hear all of what Hugh says. Something about that being the thing that is going into his arms. They had discussed the schematics of the implants when Paul was more… present. However he definitely didn't remember them looking that complicated, or invasive. 

All Paul can muster is this compromised state is to give Hugh a trusting look. Hugh smiles at him, and helps him off the bio bed. Which he definitely needs, because his legs are very wobbly. Now Paul is laying on a bed, arms placed on tables either side of him. He doesn't completely remember getting there, but it's not really important. Suddenly Paul is panicking, he has never had surgery before. But then Hugh leans over him and gives him and encouraging smile and gosh, he really can't feel his fingers.

For some reason scientific curiosity causes paul to look over at his right arm, the one Hugh is operating on. Oh my goodness there is a scalpel cutting through his skin, and he really can't feel it, and oh my- Upon later reflection Paul will admit that he fainted, which was probably for the best. 

Paul wakes up to find his arms feeling tingly and his mind in a daze. Hugh immediately runs to his bedside. 

“How do you feel?” 

The concern on Hugh’s face is adamant. Paul thinks for a moment before shaking his head, trying to clear it. Then he looks down at his arms… well that's new. Paul looks closely at one of the ports, examining it. Through his almost translucent skin he can see the faint trace of wires among his blood vessels. Hugh comes to sit at the end of the bed. He takes Pauls arm and gently taps one of the augments. The little connector, which was barely visible before, pops out. Paul can definitely feel something shift beneath his skin. That will take some getting used to. 

“Why don’t I walk you back to our quarters? You should rest and let the drugs wear off before your next shift. Currently unable to argue, Paul agrees and lets himself be lead away by his resident genius.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
